


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by Syan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syan/pseuds/Syan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the strangest of urges happen when you're waiting for Hawke to finish exploring the Black Emporium...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milodrums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milodrums/gifts).



> This work is from November 2011, needless to say it's fairly old, and perhaps not written as well as it could be.
> 
> It was done for @Milodrums, who gave me the prompt. ♥

 

_“Do not manhandle the Urchin! … He’s not… for sale. Get your own!”_

 

The worn voice of Xenon boomed suddenly, as Zachary had merely reached out to touch the young boy. It had been out of curiosity; as it was hard to tell what things here were fixtures, and what was something living and breathing. And still, but inches away from the urchin, it was difficult to tell if he was alive. Perhaps those were thoughts best left alone; pondering them would likely lead to disturbing realizations. As if there was not enough disturbing about The Black Emporium already. Between the seeming speaking skeleton on the throne; book obscuring his face… And the odd relics and collections of items that cluttered the small amount of floor space.

Opting to instead look around, the small group moved away from the young, unnervingly quiet boy; Hawke eyeing the intriguingly odd things scattered about… Some things receiving immediate admonitions from Xenon, causing the group to move on quickly to the next spot. It was a wonder why he had such things on display if he didn’t want anyone inspecting them. But again, it was probably better to not question… Safer bodily and mentally likely.

They now lingered a bit awkwardly near the throne, Zachary seeming to take interest in an already opened book on the pedestal; only encouraged to flip through a few of the pages when Xenon did not mutter anything at him. Varric stood some ways back behind the group, casting his gaze up for a proper look around. And this left Fenris and Anders to stand next to each other; each fidgeting a bit as they waited for Hawke to be finished with his business here.

Fenris’ gaze passed quickly over the surroundings, as if he hadn’t been looking at it with this same mixture of curiosity and confusion as when they had first entered the quaint Emporium. It was almost offending to the senses, between the odd smells in the air and the general look of the place; odd lights coming from here and there… He was almost overwhelmed by it. He let his attention flicker to the strawberry blond mage at his side instead, head turning slightly as he regarded him. Anders was shifting uncomfortably, a booted foot toeing at the wooden planks beneath their feet, likely wishing to be away from this place, or simply to sit down and wait for their leader to be done. His hands balled into fists briefly, then loosened, and he stilled for a few moments.

His own fingers twitched suddenly, and Fenris swallowed thickly, attention still on the mage’s hand. He drew his gauntleted fingers into a fist, considering his own thoughts, before he reached out; opened hand lingering almost uncomfortably near Anders’. And he could feel the brown eyes on him now, questioning what he was doing. Though It wasn’t in irritation, but surprise. He let his gaze draw up to lock with the mage’s, giving the man a placid look.

“I’d like to…” Fenris could already feel his face warming, though he masked his own embarrassment with an indignant scowl, as if he blamed the man at his side for him needing to voice this at all. The knit of his brows, and likely the slightly rosy tint that was coloring his cheekbones earned him an amused curve at the corner of Anders’ mouth and his own green eyes narrowed. He started again in a hushed tone, hoping only he and the mage would be the ones to hear this little exchange, “ I’d like to… _hold your hand_.”

There seemed to be a flicker of genuine surprise in Anders’ eyes, his brows raising a moment; though it did not remove the amused quirk to his lips. Fenris almost resented that, feeling the heat on his face bloom further, though it was questionable whether it was from embarrassment or aggravation. He had the notion to simply take his hand back and silently pretend that he had said nothing… But it lingered still near Anders’ own, and he waited impatiently for the reply to his simple, though uncharacteristic request.

“It would be best if you didn’t.” Anders’ tone was hushed as well, more serious than the expression on his face let on.

Fenris’ composure flickered, his expression turning into a frustrated scowl, brows coming together more as he stared at the other. Normally Anders wasn’t one to turn down whatever odd bout of intimacy he saw fit to actually offer. He raised a brow after a moment, questioning the mage’s reasoning.

“Not here. Unless you’d like to give Varric more reasons to write about us.” barely restrained amusement lilted just under his quiet statement, and his brown eyes shimmered with mirth.

Fenris blinked momentarily, as if coming to his senses; and the fingers of the outstretched hand twitched again as he looked down to where it was hovering mere inches away. Varric had been hinting about writing friend fiction with Isabela… Of, odd natures. Over things that may or may not have happened as it were. And an open display of affection toward the man next to him was merely like adding kindling to the flame. Giving Varric and his cohort fodder to write something disturbing or disgusting… Something that often times completely hit the nail on the head despite the purposeful silence.

Fenris’ nose wrinkled up at that thought, and he heard Anders chuckle breathily next to him. He looked back up, lips drawing into a thin line, as irritation seated itself against his brow.

“Hmm… point taken.”

Shifting again, they fell silent, each looking a different way as they mutually pretended that they hadn’t had the small conversation, though Fenris’ hand still lingered closely to Anders’ wrist, gauntleted fingers twitching just slightly in an uncompleted motion. Zachary passed behind them; approaching a chest that he was encouraged to rifle through when Xenon insisted that he no longer wanted it’s contents and that they were free of charge.

_And neither elf nor mage noticed the roguish dwarf standing off behind them, with a pleased curl to his lips._


End file.
